Unknown Herritage
by MollyDolly94
Summary: When three teenagers appear on Shuggazoom the Hyper Force try to discover who they are and why they are there. But are they prepared for the information that they find?
1. Prologue

It was around the middle of the night on Shuggazoom, everyone asleep. At the edge of the city, in an abandoned area, a green glow appeared in one of the buildings. When the light died down three teenagers, around fourteen years old each, stood in the middle of the room, two boys and a girl.

The girl had light skin, round blue eyes, and long black hair that went to her waist. She wore a light green tank top with a dark green skirt and black shoes.

One boy had thick red hair that was combed to one side of his head with sharp brown eyes and light skin. He wore a white short sleeved dress shirt with a pair of khakis and grey shoes. Around his waist was a fencing sword.

The other boy also had light skin, but that was all that could be seen as he wore a light grey hoody with the hood covering most of his face with blue jeans and black and white shoes. On his back was a brown backpack.

The three looked around at their surroundings as if they were confused to be there.

"Why did they send us here?" The red haired boy said. "This is just a broken down building."

The girl sighed.

"Carl, do you think it would be a good idea to have us appear in the middle of the city?"

While Carl walked off grumbling the girl turned to the other boy who had moved to one of the windows and looked out into the night.

"John, you okay?" she asked walking over to him.

John turned to look at her.

"I'll be fine Crysta." he answered. "I've just got a lot to get my head around."

Crysta nodded.

"We should get some sleep." she said. "We're gonna have to search th city in the morning."

John followed her to the back of the room and laid down in the corner as Carl walked back over laying down close to him with Crysta laying on John's chest. After a while the three were asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"SPARKS!"

Everyone turned to look at Nova as she looked around for the teams pilot, anger clearly showing on her face. Antauri cleared his throat, causing her to look at the silver monkey.

"What has happened this time?" he asked her.

"Sparks decided to sneak up behind me and lock me in my room."

This caused the others to look at Sparks who was trying to hide behind one of the chairs. As Nova began towards him Chiro quickly stepped in front of her.

"Nova calmdown, attacking Sparks won't solve anything."

Nova took a deep breath as she began to calm down.

"And Sparks," Chiro said turning to the other monkey. "You know that doing those things is just going to have Nova mad at you so it would be a good idea not to do those things."

Sparks gave a nervous chuckle as he slowly came out from behind the chair.

When the danger of Nova's ange was gone Antauri approached Chiro, a small smile on his face.

"You handled that situation very well Chiro."

Chiro gave a small chuckle.

"Thanks Antauri."

The sound of someone entering the room caused Chiro to turn and see Jinmay walking towards them.

"Ready for our date?" she asked

"Yep." Chiro said. "See yah guys in a bit."

The monkeys watched as the two teens headed out before returning to their own things.

* * *

><p>Chiro and Jinmay walked down the streets of Shuggazoom, heading towards Mr. Gakslabber's.<p>

"It's really great that you and the others are back." Jinmay siad leaning into Chiro's side.

Before Chiro could reply a scream caused them to look at one of the alleys. Quickly exchanging glances they an towards the alley and looked in, there eyes widening at what they saw.

A young girl around their age was trying to get away from a group of five teenage boys.

Chiro let out a low growl ashe moved towards the group, Jinmay right behind him.

"Hey!" he yelled, causing the group to look at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The leader of the group walked towards him.

"This doesn't concern either of you." he sneared.

Chiro's glare hardened as he stepped closer.

"Does it look like I care about that?" he asked,Jinmay nodding behind him. "What do you want with this girl?"

The leader just snorted.

"This girl is a real beauty so we're gonna take her back to our hideout. What are you gonna do about it?"

Chiro raised his fist, getting ready to punch the guy in the face, when vines began to grow around the five boys, pulling them away from Chiro, Jinmay, and the girl. Chiro and Jinmay quickly turned to the girl to see her eyes glowing green. When the glowing stopped the vines stopped growing, the boys tangled up in them.

"W-why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Jinmay asked in shock.

The girl sighed.

"I try to avoid using my powers if I can. I don't hate them, I just prefer to use them to help others, not to hurt them, even in self defense. My name's Crysta."

Chiro nodded in understanding.

"My name's Chiro and this is my girlfriend Jinmay."

Crysta nodded.

"Thanks again. I got sepparated from my friends as we were exploring the city. We just arrived this morning and were trying to figure out where everything was."

"If you want we can help you find your friends and show you around the city." Jinmay offered.

Crysta looked to think it over before nodding.

"I would greatly appreciate that. My friends are named Carl and John. Carl has red hair and carries a fencing sword while John actually wears a light grey hoody with the hood up and has a brown backpack."

Chiro lead the girls out of the alley as the vines were beginning to dissappear.

"Where was the las place that you saw them?" Jinmay asked.

"It was around the docks I believe."

The three headed in that direction when they began to hear screams. They quickly ran over and stopped in shock. In front of them were monstrious creatures that looked to be made out of solid shadow but had a small dark red crystal on some part of their bodies. They came in different shapes from humanoid to animals.

The creatures were attacking the citizens, causing them to run in panic.

Crysta was the first to break out of her shock as she ran towards the creatures. Chiro and Jinmay were about to follow her when she was engulfed by a bright light. When the light died down they saw that her skin had turned pale, her eyes had urned brown, and her hair had turned white. Her clothes had changed to a black t-shirt and boots and a green shorter skirt.

Her eyes began to glow green as vines began to grown around her and shoot towards the creatures and pulling the citizens to safety. Chiro and Jinmay ran over to help her as Chiro called the team.

"Aim for the crystals!" Crysta yelled as one vine shattered the crystal on one of the creatures. "That's their weak point!"

To prove her point the creature that lost its crystal disappeared into nothing. Chiro and Jinmay nodded and began to focus their attacks at the crystals. One creature snuck up behind Chiro, slashingat his backand causing him to fall to the ground stunned. When Chiro recovered enough to look up he saw the creatures clawed hand coming towards him. Before he could react someone jumped in front of him and a light blue barriar appeared in front of them. At first Chiro thought that it was Jinmay until his eyes focused enough for him to see that it was in fact a boy around his age wearing a grey hoody and brown backpack.

The creature kept slashing at the barriar and Chiro noticed that the boy's body began to shake with each slash. Chiro quickly jumped up and focused a Lightning Kick at the crystal, causing it to shatter. As the creature disappeared Chiro quickly turned to the boy to see him fall to his hands and knees gasping for breath. He was about to help him up when another boy with red hair and a fencing sword ranovertothem.

"Go help the others, I'll help him." he said as he turned to the other boy.

Chiro nodded and quickly ran to help the girls just as the reast of the team appeared. With them all working together the creatures were quickly destroyed. Chiro turned to the boys and saw the first looked like he was about to pass out. Chiro, along with Gibson, ran towards them and knelt down next to them.

"You okay?" Chiro asked as Gibson began to scan the boy for injuries.

The boy nodded. "It takes a lot of energy to make these barriars and it didn't help that the creature was slashing at it."

Gibson nodded before looking at him.

"Well you seem to be fine but we should head back to the Super Robot and double check there. I can also check out Chiro's back as well."

While the Hyper Force nodded the other three seemed to exchange nervous glances.

"There is nothing that any of you need to worry about." Antauri said coming up to them. "Gibson is our medical expert."

The three began to whisper to one another before the other boy nodded.

"My name is Carl and these two are Crysta and John. But we havea condition, we'll let you look over John, but only in private with the threeof us and Gibson."

The Hyper Force nodded as Carl and Crysta helped John up and they all headed to the Super Robot.


End file.
